


The Dragon and the Wand

by DrayPotter_TFLS (DrayOakenshield)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayOakenshield/pseuds/DrayPotter_TFLS
Summary: Hermione finally discovers what her strange birthmark means.





	The Dragon and the Wand

Hermione had always had the weird birthmark on her wrist for as long as she could remember, though it was nearly always covered by a leather cuff her parents had given her before she started school at four years old. 

When she turned eleven and went off to join the wizarding world and thought nothing more of it, keeping it covered out of habit. In the fight at the ministry her fifth year the leather cuff had been severed by a stray cutting curse but in the chaos of the fighting and the aftermath of Voldemort being defeated before he had even had a chance to get started again.

Now she was seventeen, two months into her seventh year taking a course Hogwarts had opened for muggleborns and half-bloods taught by Sirius Black after he had been cleared. In that class she learned it wasn’t just a weird birthmark but actually a soul mark, something every witch and wizard was born with. Not every witch or wizard had theirs in the same place but they always depicted something that symbolized the person the bearer would be best suited with.

“Erm Professor Black I suddenly don’t feel well, may I be excused?” Hermione asked shakily as Sirius finished explaining soul marks, even going so far as to show the mark on his own wrist that showed three phases of the moon.

Sirius nodded his dismissal, “we are nearly done for the day anyway. You may be excused, Ms. Granger.”

Hermione quickly gathered her things and slipped out of the room to go back to the dorm and common room she shared with the head boy. Reaching the common area she flopped on the couch with a sigh and pulled her sleeve up to look at the mark more closely even though she knew it by heart. She had always thought the shape coiling around her wrist resembled a coiling dragon and now she knew for sure it did. 

“Figured it out have you?” A wry voice said from the stairs leading to the head boys dorm. “A missive went out to everyone not in the class on the wizarding world to keep an eye on our housemates and friends because you were going to be learning about soul marks this week and some of you might not take it well. As soon as I got that I spoke with McGonagall about missing the lesson today because I knew what your mark was and feared you’d take it bad.”

“You knew? Why didn’t you tell me?” Hermione asked softly.

“I saw yours around the start of term when you were pulling a book off the shelf and your sleeve slid up your arm.” Draco said with a shrug as he came into her line of sight, stopping to stand in front of her. “I didn’t tell you because we were finally getting along and I liked the friendship. I didn’t want you to feel forced into something. Most witches and wizards are well out of school before they find their match.”

“But when did you figure out you had my mark? For the first six years we were at this school together you acted like you hated me, we only really started making progress as friends when we moved in here together at the start of term.”

Draco unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt and pulled the collar over to reveal the mark on his left collarbone, a wand with the same delicate scrollwork as hers. “It took you wedging you wand under my chin in third year for me to realize the wand on my collarbone was the one you carried. I nearly destroyed the room of requirement when I figured it out. When I calmed down I started watching you more, I realized you truly were a gifted witch and by the end of fourth year I was ready to talk to you about it.”

“Then Voldemort and fifth year happened.” Hermione supplied as Draco trailed off lost in thought.

Draco nodded sadly as he took a seat on the other end of the couch from Hermione. “Exactly, followed by all the trials in sixth year pulling you, Ron, and Harry out of school constantly which left me no time to talk to you about it. I figured I would tell you sometime this year when I heard about the class. it was just my luck that we would up head boy and girl sharing this dorm.” 

Hermione leaned back on the arm of the couch thinking about everything she had learned in the last hour. Though it was possible to not marry the bearer of your soul mark it was very unlikely, even if you did date other people it was likely you wouldn’t be as well matched as you could be and it would be a tense relationship. Not that your relationship with your soul mark would be easy, there could still be fights and animosity but at the end of the day you were more likely to come to an understanding together. Thinking about the disaster that was her failed relationship with Ron she had to laugh slightly. They had never seemed to be on the same page, or even be in the same book for that matter, nearly every conversation had ended in a fight with one or the other of them storming out of whatever room they were in and leaving Harry and Ginny to clean up the pieces with the remaining person. No her and Ron never would have worked out, and for all his flaws her and Draco had definitely made progress as friends. Maybe this would be a good thing after all, she decided. 

Draco watched Hermione processing everything, her fingers absently tracing the dragon wrapped around her left wrist. He knew this was a lot to take in all at once, he remembered when his mother had sat him down the month before he left for Hogwarts to explain the mark on his shoulder to him and what it would most likely mean for his future. Even seven years later he could still feel the pain in his mother’s voice when she told him she hadn’t been allowed to marry her soul mark because the other half of it was a muggleborn, instead she had had an arranged marriage with his father that had never progressed beyond what was needed to ensure an appropriate heir to the Malfoy line. She had promised him that she would never do that to him, no matter who his mark was for if he wanted to marry them she would support it.

“I think I’d like you to kiss me now,” Hermione said quietly, breaking both of them out of their thoughts.

Draco blinked at Hermione for a moment before leaning in and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Once they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers, feeling slightly winded. “So does this mean you are going to give us a chance despite everything.”

Before she could say anything the portrait that guarded the entrance to their dorms appeared in the frame housing the founders across from the couch, “Harry Potter is in the hall requesting entrance, should I let him in?”

“Yes I want to give us a chance Draco,” Hermione said shifting to sit next to him, touching from hip to shoulder. “Gabriel you can let Harry in now.”

The guard to their rooms nodded and went to open his frame to let her friends in as Draco draped his arm across Hermione’s shoulders.

“You okay Mione?” Harry asked as he stepped through the portrait hole, completely missing that she was leaning against Draco. “You took off from Sirius’s class pretty quick after he explained about soul marks.”

“And you didn’t seem to react at all.” Hermione pointed out.

“Fred told me about them that time I wound up drunk at their flat over the summer,” Harry said with a laugh as he flopped into one of the armchairs across from her and Draco. “It was so late when I got there they were already in pyjamas and he hadn’t bothered to put a shirt on before he answered the door so I saw the lightning bolt in a beaters bat on his shoulder and asked why he got a tattoo of my scar inside a beaters bat. He sobered me up then told me everything.”

“Well that explains why you spent most of the summer at the shop,” Hermione said laughing. “I’m happy for you, I really am.”

“Thank you,” Harry replied leaning forward to give her a hug only to stop when he realized she was leaning against Draco. “Oh! About time you figured it out.”

Draco laughed as he hugged Hermione. “Thank you for not telling her after you saw mine in the showers after Quidditch practice last month.”

Hermione grabbed a pillow and flung it at Harry with a laugh. “You mean you’ve known about the marks for months, beyond that you knew Draco had my wand on his shoulder, and yet you didn’t tell me anything?”

“Draco and I have been working on our own differences, that’s why we have been holding joint practices. I saw his mark and asked if he knew it was your wand. When he confirmed it that was the last of our fighting, I decided we might as well be friends if he was going to wind up with my best friend eventually.”

“He’s actually been helping me figure out the best way to tell you,” Draco told Hermione smiling. “If it didn’t come up in class before the Christmas break I was going to tell you then.”

“So what is your mark anyway, Mione? I don’t think I’ve ever seen it despite spending most of the last seven years with you.” 

Hermione chuckled and held out her wrist, showing Harry the dragon circling it. “I wore a bracelet over it until it was broken in the fight at the ministry and since then I’ve just made sure my robes were long enough to cover it.”

“Oh yeah there’s no denying you and Draco were marked for each other,” Harry laughed. “That’s much clearer than my crossed beaters bats.”

Draco whistled quietly, “so you and the twins are a triad then? I reckon Voldemort got lucky you killed him before you figured that out, triad’s are insanely powerful once they consummate their bonds.”

“That’s what the twins told me last summer. We are waiting until I’m out of Hogwarts to test anything though, just in case.” Harry confirmed. “Anyhow, enough about my love life. Now that I know you’re in good hands I’m going to go grab my bag and head to Diagon Alley for the weekend.”

Hermione shrugged out of Draco’s hug to stand up and give Harry a quick hug. “Thank you for worrying about me, we’ll see you in potions Monday yeah?”

“Of course,” Harry said returning the hug and shaking Draco’s hand before letting himself out of the portrait and leaving the pair alone.

Sitting back down Hermione snuggled back into Draco’s side. “Are you okay with this?”

“If I wasn’t I wouldn’t have been here waiting for you to get back here today. I’ve had since third year to think about this, and even back then I knew if I got a chance to be with you I would take it. You are a brilliant witch who is incredibly passionate about anything that catches your attention, I wanted to be on the receiving end of that passion if I could. I should be the one asking you if you are okay with this,” Draco reassured her as he wrapped his arm around her again.

“It’s a shock, I’m not going to deny that, but I think it will be a good thing. We have always been so similar that I thought if we could get past our differences we would be an amazing couple, realizing that what I thought was a birthmark has been telling me that my whole life.” Hermione confided before stretching up and kissing Draco again, effectively putting an end to their conversation.


End file.
